riverafederationcentralfandomcom-20200214-history
Vietnam War
The Vietnam War was a 31 year conflict considered to most of the world as the longest war in the 20th Century dated from June 3rd, 1953 to August 4th, 1984. This was the first ever war to take place on an Invasion of the American Territorial Soil and also the very first sign of Darkness that lurked within the Continental's during this period. The Vietnam War marked the first hard point within the sparks of the Continental's for being away from Europe for too long, It was than discovered during the war's final year, that they were suffering from Outer Rama, and were confined in the Kraken HQ During the siege, due to being away from Europe for so long. Prelude 'Merging Contract with South Vietnam' 'Threats Thrown at Highland' 'Attempts at Negotiations' 'Attack on Daikun & Declaration of War' War In South Vietnam 'Invasion' During the Fall of 1953, after gathering a large supply stock from England, the NVA Military was entirely amassed for the great Invasion of South Vietnam. By December 2nd, 1953 Highland has unleashed all of North Vietnam across the DML Boarder and Into South Vietnam, leaving Noria Ngyen, hurt and shocked on the start of the War. She was not ready for war, but once Highland crossed the boarder, and onto her soil, mostly due to the antics of her Daughter Sakura Ngyen, war had officially been declared by her most to her sadness. Since the fall of 1953, Noria struggled to hold as much of her land as possible, but she could not hold out against Highland’s Powerful N.V.A. On December 23rd, North Vietnam had officially Pierced deep into South Vietnam, leaving Noria puzzled on where he was planning to strike. Lloyd however gave her a large opinion in which would spark horror that would eternally scar her soul, stating that Highland was indeed gonna take all of South Vietnam by force, getting rid of all links to the Democratic side of the Country, and she along with her daughter Sakura were the Democratic side of the Nation. In January of 1954, Highland had officially broke through Noria's defenses in the Daikune Fields overrunning all South Vietnamese defenders, and opening up a path towards the Ancient City of Hue, that lies about 43 miles away south from the field. 'Invasion of Hue' After crushing many of Noria’s defenses, Highland began to focus all forces on the Ancient city of Hue, holding it as a key strategic point in order to add more forces from the North in order to begin the great advance toward Saigon. However before Highland Invaded the Suburbs of Hue, he shifted an Army west bound in order to Take control of the Coast, in which he was able to succeed without much of a fight. By Occupying much of the Coast in the Northern Section of South Vietnam, Noria had lost most of all her ports in the North west forcing now most of her supplies to travel by land, where they became easy targets for NVA Gunships while on Patrol. Despite such endless waves of Victory, Highland was eventually stopped 12 miles away from Hue, by Noria's forces whom attended to discuss peace talks on the where abouts of her daughter's actions on the start of the war, but Highland in a non lethal way or aggressive way declined to the offer and ordered a second attack on Noria's lines, but was repulsed again by the strong defenses. Highland eventually came up with a smart idea in order to over come Noria's lines and began to focus more on her flanks than an direct attack. While her flanks were engaged with Highlands flank attacks, He launched the frontal attack in which eventually smashed her lines once again causing her to retreat back to the city of Hue. By November 1st, Highland's Invasion force was now on the Outskirts of Hue. Highland, now on the Outskirts of the ancient City of Hue. By November 2nd, 1954, Highland officially declared that Capturing the city of Hue will open up the rode to Noria's capital of Saigon, plus the rest of her country. Highland sent an army over 43,000 strong in order to march to the city of hue and mark the beginning of the Tet Offensive. However Noria, now fully recovered from her depression, had finally intended to her leadership skills towards her country, and did not intend to let the city go without a fight. The clash started around December 29th 1954, she filled the city with forces from the south and the retreating forces from the north, awaiting the Tet Offensive. At around 9:30 Am, in the beginning of 1955, Highland hammered his forces into the city receiving furious fire from snipers Machinegun nest, and Roadblocks. With Causalities Mounting Highland was force to withdraw the first wave. Sakura along with most of the South began to celebrate, except for Continental Lloyd and Noria, who knew for a fact that Highland could return at any time. After reorganizing his ranks and more confident than ever, Highland ordered the second wave into the city. In two days he took control of the Palace sending more and more forces flooding in the city. Block by block were taken and Noria’s forces was finally fleeing across the West Bridge. The city of Hue was captured by 1956 and the rode to Saigon now open for Divide and Conquer. 'Fall of Saigon' 'Stallin Highland' With the loss of Hue, Sakura angrily sent her fist into the wall, while her mother once again turned into a state of depression along with tears forming in her eyes. She also knew that her capital was sure to be next. She had to do what means necessary to try and slow down Highland’s advance, and her main target was his supply lines, that were being moved from the DML Boarder. In the beginning of January 1958, many ambushes have occurred all over from behind Highland’s lines taking out his ammo dumps, oil refineries and convoys, supplying his men. Throughout 1958, these attacks continued on, and on non-stop with Lloyd coordinating and leading them, but Noria knows that if Highland ever found out about the War Fighters, he would send his forces out to attack and wipe them all out. Despite massive pleas by Sakura, in order to gain permission in order to fight along side Lloyd, her mother who still hasn't fully recovered from the start of the war said nothin but giver her a murderous glare, that quickly got her to back off from her, although she tried to speak up in her own defense stating that Highland would have turned on her anyway even if she hadn't done anything to the North Vietnamese side. In the end of 1958, nearly a quarter of Highland’s supplies have been shattered, and Highland’s men started to lack food, fuel, and ammunition for battle. Highland now starting to lose a lot of his patience with all of these insane attacks that have been occurring behind his lines throughout 1958, began to send in more soldiers with less transports. Though his idea managed to progress throughout 1959 all the way to 1961, the plan wouldn;t work entirly with only 30% of all supplies being able to reach the front lines. He can picture in his head Noria and Sakura smirking at him, but on the crash of 62, one of Highland’s scouts captured major footage of the Guerrilla War Fighters camps located in the jungle on the outskirts of Saigon. In the night while they were enjoying good food, hidden in the shadows, Highland’s troops, moved in for the attack. A shot was fired and the north charged out of the darkness shooting the War Fighters. By the time of dawn Noria’s chance of stopping Highland’s advance has been eliminated, leaving with him succeeding in silencing all the War Fighters that have been throbbing him in the last 3 years. 'Attack on Saigon' Saigon was attacked by noon, when Highaland’s N.V.A forces hooked up with a group of armed Civilians known as the Viet Cong. Having to reduce the city to ruble, by massive street battles the N.V.A captures one block after another in the capital city. Citizens building barricades and shooting anything coming their way, but the N.V.A were far too many. However one portion of the Heart of the city refused to fall, leaving it into almost about a 2 year siege. Throughout 1962-1963 the NVA conducted endless bombing and shelling rounds on the Heart of the city, but the Heart of the city still refused to surrender to Highland's demands. Highland now heavily annoyed than conducted the ground Invasion in hopes of Overrunning the city, but his land engagement was repelled. Lloyd all though severely damaged after the War Fighter Attack, began to conduct multiple and daring raids against NVA supplies in the city, as well as destroying bridges and collapsing buildings in hopes of stalling the NVA Attack. The initial runs managed to stop the NVA for 2 months, but by the end of 1963, the NVA managed to find a way around the debris and attack the Heart of the city from multiple directions. Highland now sensing a great victory, ordered all NVA forces onto the Heartland of the city where it was quickly overrun despite it's tough defenses. Finally In the beginning of 1964, Saigon was captured, and the South withdraw to the cities that were left in their control. 'Final Stand on the Coast' With the loss of Saigon, Noria and Sakura gathered what remaing forces that were left that survived the attack and began to focus them in the Center of the country about 32 miles South of Saigon, while others conducted mutiple fortifications and Evacuations towards the nearby cities of Lang Tri, and Hoi Cha, on both the coast and border lines of South Vietnam. Though the Center line was heavily defended, the Flanking lines were the ones that were attacked. Noria ordered the cities to hold with all that was possible, but the cities were quickly over run, resulting into the blocking of the South's escape into Cambodia, and into the Sea. On April 8th, of 1964, the NVA. began to assault the Center line from both the North, East and West. These overwhelming attacks began to weaken the center line, although it was known to be putting up such a strong defense against the NVA. On June 3rd, 1964, Highland ordered all forces forward, with more air and tank support. This strategy would soon cause the line to crumble in the North forcing the South Vietnamese back one ground at a time. By the beginning of 1965 Highland's NVA were about 23 miles from Lu Tri, the last South Vietnamese strong hold in the country 'Death of Noria Nyugen' As the war drew closer, Noria could due nothing more but cry her sorrows out for all she had lost. She failed to protect her mother and father's country from Highland Roran, and nearly a third of her forces were wiped out, The Situation to her Depression grew even worst, when she found out by Lloyd, that Highland now plans to bring order to South Vietnam, by taking over the whole country by taking the three major cities that remained in her control. The report of both Lang Tri, and Hoi Cha, made her start to weep heavily now knowing that their was no ending the war and it was the beginning of the end for her nation. Lloyd had suggested that they should hump by boat and leave the country immediately, but Noria collapsed onto the ground before she could answer. Noria was sent immediately to the Hospital following her collapse where she woke up 4 days later. Her worried daughter was by her side along with Lloyd that was to her left. Sakura now 13 and regretting everything on what's happened attempts to try and apologize to her now dying mother, who Lloyd sadly said that she was developing Stress Syndrome, after scanning her body with his CPU while she was out. Before death, Noria stated that if Sakura was really sorry on what she has done, that she would take over command of her nation and end the War. After those words were said Noria died in her hospital bed, leaving the room silent, and her daughter crying over her in tears. 'Command Shifts to Sakura Nyugen' Noria Nyugen's body was buried at Uok cemetery located outside the city of Lu Tri where she was laid to rest. After her Funeral, Sakura Nyugen, despite being at such a very young age, decided to take command of South Vietnam and defend her nation with all her life against Highland's wickedness. Little did any one know was that Sakura wanted to win the world by destroying Highland for what his war had done to her mother. 'United States Entry... 1965' 'Battle of Lu Tri' 4 weeks following the death of Noria, Highland had oddicially broken through the last line of defense about 43 miles North of Lu Tri leaving the last city in Vietnam open for Occupation. Sakura prayed with all her heart that help would arrive soon, but just as she was about to pray for her mother’s forgiveness, Highland's forces attacked Lu Tri. While artillery, mortars, machine-gun fire, and roadblocks, tried to hold the city, Highland’s forces rolled over the 13 year old leader’s defenses. Sakura’s forces were eventually pushed all the way to the sea, with no where else to run. "We make our stand here!" Sakura ordered while pointing her M1911 at the charging N.V.A forces. “Wipe Them Out!” Highland ordered from on a roof top while firing his AK-47 from behind cover, while Sakura shot back. Highland Surrounded the 13 year old’s forces in seconds, but a helicopter appeared out of the clouds, of whom were extremely Hazy, and was hovering over the water front in high altitude gaining Sakura's attention in which she stared up for a few seconds wondering which country of origin that the Helicopter originated from. Lloyd managed to get a glimps of the chopper as well and managed to zoom in his vision seeing a man with long hair weilding a Long Contana on the side. All of a sudden the Helicopter moved downwards towards the battle followed by a large fleet of over 89-98 Helicopter Gunships, including Fighter Jets. Americans have popped from out of the blue shooting up Highland’s forces, finally putting his advance to a stop. U.S Marines stormed the coast by Amphibious assault ships putting Bullet holes In N.V.A Heads, in multiple fronts around Lu Try. “Ike” Highland Snorted to himself as he saw Ike leap off a helicopter he had been riding while more troops arrived in order to aid Sakura’s forces. With the aide of the United States including heavy exhaustion after about 12 years of fighting non stop, Sakura now had the strengh that she needed to finally at last over come Highland. With reserves being critically low, and ground out side Lu Tri being rapidly lost, it was now Highland’s turn to fight for his life, as he was pushed back on the outskirts of Lu Tri. American fighters covered a third of his forces with Napalm, realizing the situation was hopeless, Highland finally abandoned the Country occupation Plan and retreated back North. The arrival of Ike, and Jason would finally spark hope into Sakura and all of South Vietnam. With the victory at Lu Tri, Sakura now knew that she still had a chance of beating Highland Roran, and receive her revenge. 'Operation Game Warden' 'After Lu Tri' Sakura greeted Ike and Jason warmly by a kiss on the cheek, while Lloyd shook both their hands. "Thanks for coming", she said with a smile, as Jason blushed. "Please Madam, just call me Jason," and Highalnd is now in a world of trouble, he said as he watched Sakura smile even bigger, while Ike remained silent smirking as well. Highland's defeat at Lu Tri had prevnted any chance that he had in order to create the whole country of Vietnam, and requested more supplies from the Soviet Union, after giving them and China the report that the United States was now involved. With the United States now in the war, Highland now knew that beating Sakura was not going to be easy. Immediately following Highland's defeat, Jason, Ike and Sakura unleashed a counter offensive that pushed Highland’s forces to the Mekong River, over 150 miles north from the city, of Hoi Chan. Ike agreed to attack Highland’s supply lines that were on the banks of the Mekong River. He sent patrol boats to take out anything that looks useful to Highland, while also conducting stealth attacks against Viet Cong camps in the region. However two of his boats were later ambushed by Vietcong forces hidden behind trees rocks, and bushes. The boats moved with all of their speed trying to get out of the lines of fire, but one was blown by an RPG. Operation Game Warden has begun. 'The Battle of The Mekong River' On December 18th 1965, a group of boats dropped of troops on a beach, but came under fire, by Viet Cong forces. Ike’s forces surged forward receiving cover from both helicopters and boats. Highland whom managed to get word of the operation responded quickly sending out helicopters to battle also, but although well armored they were slower than Ike’s Hueys. One of Highland’s defense towers were blown to bits, by one of Ike’s Hueys in such a short time resulting into close air support for the Americans and Ike fighting on the ground, Immediately after breaching and occupying one of the Viet Cong Camps, Ike than sent Task force 116, On an operation to deny Viet Cong access to the resources in the Mekong Delta which was conceived of in December 1965. U.S. naval forces, backed by Marine artillery on the ground, launching a rapid surprise attack on the dozens of small Viet Cong ports which were scattered around the Delta. Unprepared in the face of intense U.S. firepower, which included U.S. F-4 Phantoms dropping special illumination bombs which blinded the Viet Cong deck gunners, leaving to them being unable to accurately return fire on the attacking U.S. craft, the Viet Cong were incapable of mounting a stiff resistance. Much the Viet Cong fleet and its operators were destroyed, leaving Highland with no contact to the Mekong River. Finally Highland’s lines broke and the United States began to overwhelm all of his supplies. Operation Game Warden was over. 'Operation Flaming Dart' 'Before Game Warden & Lu Tri' Before the events of Operation Game Wardon, and the Liberation of Lu Tri, the United States had previously entered the conflict in secrecy, allowing them to establish a strong hold in the Gulf of Tunkin without alerting Highland. It would be from this very base that 89-98 Helicopters would pound the NVA at Lu Tri, and wipe out the cities Invaders with the help of jets. As soon as Lu Tri was liberated and the United States revealed themselves to both Highland and Sakura, an agreement was made to stage multiple attacks on Highland's soil in hopes that destroying targets in North Vietnam would force Highland out of the conflict. While under the command of President Lyndon B Johnson, Ike and Jason were given the word to unleash an Air Operation over North Vietnam codenaming it Operation Flaming Dart. 'Air Invasion of North Vietnam' Operation Flaming Dart had began 3 days after the liberation of Lu Tri on Februray 7th, 1965, where Sakura had sent a giant airfleet of airplanes and helicopters in order to try and Bomb Highland's airfields across the Gulf of Tunkin. Highland reacted to the air Invasions by scrambling jets of his own in order to try and quell the attacks, but the Use of F-4 Phantoms proved Highland's jets were indeed no match for the American made ones. 49 sorties were flown for Flaming Dart I (7 February 1965) and 99 more for Flaming Dart II (11 February 1965). The Vietcong attacked a hotel billeting U.S. personnel in reaction to Flaming Dart I, prompting the second air strike. Flaming Dart I targeted North Vietnamese army bases near Dong Hoi, while the second wave targeted Vietcong logistics and communications near the Demilitarized Zone. Among the pilots was Air Marshal Nguyen Cao Ky, then a member of Vietnam's ruling junta. American reaction to Communist escalation was not restricted to the bombing of North Vietnam. Little did Highland know, was that Ike and Sakura's air poundings on his air fields were just a distraction, for Jason had arrived over Hanoi in about 30-49 B-52 Fying fortress in which managed to pound Highland's capital to the ground, while the bulk of Highland's air forces were engaged with Sakura and Ike's forces. With Highland's own capital being reduced into a state of destruction as well as all of his outer air fields Sakura now realized that she is the one to smirk at Highland now, realizing that she too can attack his soil if he continued to penetrate hers. 'Battle of Lang Drang Valley' 'Fall of Quang Tri' 'Siege of Kha Chan' 'Fall of Lang Vei' 'Battle of Kha Chan' War comes to the United States 'Hoth Kotha Invasion' On December 6th, The N.V.A Launched an Invasion of the United States on one of it's Territorial Islands on the Island Nation of Hoth Kotha in the 22 miles off the coast of Guam. It was a joint of Land Sea and Air Attacks that caught the entire Island nation off balance and guard. Within 20 Minutes the whole Harbor was occupied by the N.V.A, and the fighting later spreaded inward throughout the whole costal city Sargod. Police and national guards forces counter attacked in an attempt to reclaim the harbor, but were pushed back by air support, but most of their damage was done and caused by Mega In the MR.43. The National guard began a complete evacuation of the citizens from Sargod in an attempt to prevent them from getting into the line of fire, but War ripped through the whole Coastal area of Hoth Kotha. within 2 Hours the whole Coastline of the Island has been brought under the control of the N.V.A. Citizens knowing that the war was going to spread into the the countryside of the area, began to move East towards the Inland city of Mazora as fast as their feet can carry them some even trampled each other in an attempt to be first in order to avoid the on coming fire from the war coming from Occupied Sargod. At 2:00 PM the N.V.A began to Invade Further Inland where conquered the Doran Mountains and much of the Countryside areas around Sargod where the National Guard forces were pinned down all over the Farmlands under heavy fire from BMP's and tanks on the Highways. As Infantry began to mop up against the rural town buildings of Mung, Tyrus, and Uris, Artillery from the central suburbs began to rain fire among the City of Kraken reducing half of it to ruble. Some of the units managed to hold out against the N.V.A advance for over an hour but were soon forced to retreat. As the Artillery continue to pound the streets the remaining National guards forces were struggling to leave the city of Kraken in an attempt to Flee to the suburbs hoping that their loved ones had already left. A grand total of 4 - 10 Units managed to make it out, but a grand total of 12 were cut off and later wiped out by the surging N.V.A advance. Finally the remaining National Guard units managed to leave the area, but unfortunate for them their Artillery has been Annihilated while attempting to cover their retreat from Kraken, by the 43. leaving the entire Wester Section of the Island lost to the N.V.A Invasion. 'Battle at Torus Valley' 'Gasakia Campaign' 'Last Stand at Cade Town' 'Europe joins the War' 'Siege of the East' 'Siege of Monarc' 'Battle of The Wasteland' NVA Invades Cambodia The War's Final Years 'N.V.A. Weakening' 'The Brail Campaign' 'North Vietnam Relations with the Soviet union Deteriorate' 'Siege of St Marcus' 'Invasion of North Vietnam' 'Occupation of Hanoi' 'The End Draws Near' 'Outer Rama' 'Battle of Crasus' 'Second Battle of Sargod' 'Highland Collapses' 'End of The War' Aftermath Trivia *''Though Dark, Highland never had anything to do with the Start of the Vietnam War in 1953, for the war had been started by continuous threats from Noria Nyugens, Daughter Sakura Nyugen...'' *''During the course of the Vietnam conflict, Highland was the only continental active in the war until, 1973, when the rest of Europe took part in the Hoth Kotha Theater...'' *''Harrison, and Rudder-1 were the only Continental's who were not present in the war...'' *''Ike Koakshi like he fought in the events of the Second World War also played a significant role in the Vietnam War close to Sakura Nyugen...'' *''Continental Lloyd Gorda Roran, was the only Continental during the Vietnam War to be opposed to Highland's madness...'' *''Vietnam would be the first time in history that the Continentals would suffer Outer Rama, discovering that they have a limit when it comes to leaving there bodies, and that the limit is no longer than 30-31 years...'' *''Europe played a minor role in the Vietnam War, but was engaged in battles in both New York, and in the final engagement in Sargore in 1984...'' *''It was discovered that during the War's end in 1984, that Highland was suffering from Outer Rama, and was on the brink of death, this is possibly from being outside of England to long...'' *''At the end of the Vietnam War, unlike both Lyod, and Highland who had suffered heavily from Outer Rama, and were at the brink of death, Rudder-1 was functioning Normally and was not suffering at all from Outer Rama, despite being away from Greece for about 35 years and going beyond the limit. It was possible and hinted by Hunter that Rudder-1 was given a special Chip in order for him to survive long outside Greece until his Imprisonment expires in 1989...'' *''In the Galactic Era of The PROJECT the Vietnam War ended on August 4th, 1984, while in Reality the actual war ended on April 30th of 1975...'' *''It was hinted that Continental Shark Horsosoria Roran, was the first to engage Highland in the Early Years of the Conflict in the 1950's but were repelled, and forced to withdraw...'' *''Vietnam marked the event that Ike Koakshi would learn the truth about the 21 Continental's that he had fought with durin the Second World War...'' *''This was the first known war, in which Highland became Dark, however these affects would no longer become permanent as those in the Galactic War, for after about 31 years his appearance was starting to revert from NVA Color, to English Color, but the war ended and he collapse from Outter Rama, before he could explain his actions that took place 2 seconds after the Surrender, leaving Horcuba Hallwoiea to do the explaining for him...'' *''The Only Continental's present during the Vietnam Conflict, were Highland, Lyod, Mega, Stryker, Hunter, and Shark, no others were present at the time, and were either neutral, imprisoned or barred from leaving there nation, by Jade...'' *''The Vietnam War was the first Conflict in Regian, and Human History to use Music as Weapons in Battle, the Second being World War III, and the third being the Galactic War...'' *''The Vietnam War was the first major war created in the Galactic Era, by 2091riveraisrael dating from 2007, where a book was started and ended in 2009, the Vietnam Novel VIETNAM 1953-1984, was the known to be older than even the World War II Novel Axis Power 7...'' *''In the Galactic Era Universe, the Vietnam war began in 1953, and ended in 1984, while the Real Vietnam War began in 1955 and ended in 1975...'' **''It was eventually discovered that the only reason that the War started in 1953 and ended in 1984, in the Galactic Universe, was mostly because 2091riveraisrael at the time did not know the official date of when the Vietnam War begun and ended in reality...'' **''This could explain on why the VIETNAM Book that was written by 2091riveraisrael took place in an alternate reality war history rather than the actual timeline that occured in the real life Vietnam conflict....'' *''On the Final year of the Vietnam War in 1984, Highland was known to be the first Continental in suffering from Outer Rama, but didn't collapse until 12 minutes after the Second Battle of Sargod...'' *''Lloyd, collapsed first on the final Year of the Vietnam War in 1984, while still in Saigon Vietnam, Highland would collapse and fall 14 hours later...'' *''In the Early Description of the Story in Reality, Highland Roran was known to be Jerry Rivera in the early concepts of the Story, the Name was than replaced by Highland Roran, following the birth of the Continental's and beginning of the Galactic Era in 2009, the very year that the Story ended...'' Category:Wars Category:Events Category:Vietnam War Category:1953 Category:1954 Category:1955 Category:1956 Category:1957 Category:1958 Category:1959 Category:1960 Category:1961 Category:1962 Category:1963 Category:1964 Category:1965 Category:1966 Category:1967 Category:1968 Category:1969 Category:1970 Category:1971 Category:1972 Category:1973 Category:1974 Category:1975 Category:1976 Category:1977 Category:1978 Category:1979 Category:1980 Category:1981 Category:1982 Category:1983 Category:1984 Category:Vietnam War Era